nocturne_alleyfandomcom-20200213-history
War Line-Up Strategy
War Line-Up Strategy There two absolute walls in every clan war, the one at the top and the one at the bottom (no one can attack above the top or below the bottom). In a perfect world, the best strategy is the lowest member of the war attacking first with both attacks then the member above him cleaning up anything that needs cleaned up or attacking new bases if no clean up is available. This continues with perfectly timed attacks from the lowest member to number 1. The reason: The lowest members have little to no choice in who they can gain stars on and even then, might not be able to 3 star for the clan. In order to maximize numbers of attacks and numbers of stars gained, everyone must attack whoever they can win stars on so it needs to go from the easiest wall to the hardest. Of course, everything is situational and it is possible that a correct army may have a better chance at gaining 3 stars against a higher matched opponent. When this happens, the order is slightly changed for a few members but will self correct until it happens again. Each clan member should attack anything higher that has a good chance of gaining 3 stars. The below example assumes that this does not happen but the same principles apply for the next member when it does (thus the self correction). Example(using a 10 member war) If number 10 attacks first, the most likely chance of gaining stars is against 10 and 9. Then number 9 is responsible for any clean up. If there is no clean up needed (or only a slight chance of proper clean up) then number 9, most likely, should attack 8 and 7. Then number 8 is responsible for any clean up below (if it has a good chance) and if not, attack 6 and 5. This continues up the ladder going up the "brackets" of the different town hall levels (different town hall levels are minor walls themselves). It does not matter that attacks get harder and harder as the bottom goes higher and higher, it only matters that the attacks happen and that higher bases do proper clean up when the momentum of 3 star attacks slow down. Conclusion The war map starts looking better and better the more the clan attacks in sequence following line-up strategy. The best armies (the top 3 members, for example) will be saved to clean up anything on the map (if needed) and gain any stars possible from the top of the enemy. Eventually, all attacks will be used and the maximum stars the clan is able to gain is achieved. Problems # A perfectly timed strategy from an entire clan is next to impossible. # Everyone should attack twice even with life's time constraints which means attacking at every opportunity available. # The wall at the top may determine who wins the war. The top may need to work from the top down (the strongest town hall brackets). Practicality The most practical solution is to attack as high as possible on a base that has a high probability of gaining 3 stars. Those that have more active opportunity to attack in the last part of the war should save an attack for clean up if there are bases below that could warrant it. Targets should be picked with consideration for those that have attacks left and if going lower, should only go 1 or 2 slots below their position unless there are no attacks left from lower clan members. This keeps the momentum going for all clan members to gain stars and doesn't unbalance the map. The top members of the clan should be in constant communication on how to gain the most stars out of their top (hardest) bases. If the bottom and middle of the map is going well, a few members from the middle may be able to waste attacks in order to "scout" out bases for the various trap locations. The bottom members of the clan should still try and attack in the first few hours of the war. This prevents other members from taking their targets and allows them to attack. As many members as possible should follow the line-up strategy, especially the bottom members. If the bottom members start a timed sequence of attacks at the beginning, the whole war will go smoother since any clean up will be known to higher members. If the clan is doing the line up strategy efficiently, members near the top bracket (high town hall 8's if the top is town hall 9's and 10's, for example) should save both attacks for clean up, allowing the top bracket to concentrate on gaining the hardest stars. Ideally, this is a "clean up" crew who attacks near the end of the war. This is not a good crew to be on for members who are extremely busy, two attacks at every available opportunity is better in that case. Category:References